The Truth about Harmony Frost (Jack Frost)
by Sakura the cherry alchemist
Summary: Harmony Potter found something shocking about her father and MiM gives her a chance to live and childhood she was robed of. by sending her to the past but after an accident Harmony becomes Jack Frost. this is a fem. Harry
1. Prologue

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or any songs that might appear.

The Truth about Harmony Frost (Jack Frost)

Prologue

A dark haired, green eyed, heavily pregnant young woman of seventeen was sitting on the curb just outside of her parents' old home on Godric's Hollow looking over a letter left to her from her late Mother, Lily Potter. It read:  
My Dearest Harmony,  
You're probably reading this with either Sirius of Remus reading over over your shoulder. Harmony, I want you to know that your father and i love you and if i die I need to know the truth about who your father really is. Twenty years before you were born, a spirit by the name of Pitch Black was reborn to Charlus and Dorea Potter by another spirit by the name of The Man in the Moon. If you're reading this then something happened to him if he was hit by the killing curse he would probably back to being Pitch Black but unless he's been oblivated he will be looking out for you.  
I love you, My little girl.  
Lily Potter

As she finished reading, Harmony found she was crying her mother's words had brought up a host of unpleasant memories, mainly the war and how Sirius and Remus had been forced to flee England due to it.  
As she wiped away her tears, a male with pale, slicked back blond hair and blue eyes approached and wrapped her in strong hug. "What's wrong, love?"  
"My father might still be alive."  
Draco sighed "And you want to find him?"  
Harmony's silence was all too telling.  
"Harmony, it's too dangerous and you're pregnant."  
"I know," Harmony said quietly "but I wish he was here-' Hacking coughs cut the rest of her sentence, when she managed to regain her breath, blood stained her lips and the palm of her hand,  
Draco sadly wiped the blood from his fiancé's face, the began leading her down the street. "Come, let's get you home before you get worse

Harmony had been lying in her bed, bathing in the pale moonlight streaming through the window, when a voice spoke to her, "_Harmony Potter, you wish to see your father again, do you_ _not_?"  
Harmony slowly sat up, looking around in confusion "I do." she said "But I only have three months left to live."  
"_I am aware, little one._" the voice said sadly "_But I will give you the chance to have your family again. Three hundred years ago, your mother was married to a spirit who went by the name of Pitch Black. He is still alive I can take you to him_."  
I have to give birth to my son first."  
_"Of course, I understand how much this means to you._"

Three months later, Harmony had finally given birth to a beautiful blonde-haired, green eyed baby boy.  
"What are we going to name him?" Draco asked.  
"Scorpius James Sirius Potter Malfoy." she whispered "Draco make sure to tell him about the real me not the stories that someone made up and don't blame him I chose to die for his." Draco nodded and Harmony handed Scorpius to Draco and closed her eyes thinking 'I'm ready MiM."  
MiM then said "_don't worry you'll see them again one day little one._"  
Harmony then started to slip into darkness but not before hearing Draco yell her name as she passed on.

End of Prologue

Sakura the cherry alchemist: I watched Rise of the Guardians recently and thought of this and decided to write it.


	2. Ch 1

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 1 Harmony Overland

6 years after Harmony was sent to the past and a 6-year-old Harmony Overland was happier in this life then she was in her life as Harmony Potter, but she missed Draco and her son, and was sitting down when her father came over and said "Harmony your mother and I need to talk to you about something."  
Harmony got up and said "Ok daddy."  
Harmony and Pitch Overland walked into the house and Lily Overland, who looked exactly like Lily Potter, was laying on a bed and Harmony ran over to her mother and hugged her and Pitch then said "Harmony your mother has something she wants to tell you."  
Lily looked at Pitch and then at Harmony and said "Harmony your going to be a big sister."Harmony smiled.

About a year later Harmony and Emily where sitting on their bed when they heard someone come into the house and heard their father said, "Please leave."  
The person then said "Your not getting your happy ending Pitch while others have suffered because of you. Obliviate."  
Harmony grabbed her baby sister and hide in the closet and placed a wandless silencing spell on the door and Emily so that the people and her sister couldn't hear them but she could hear them. She then heard the man said "Avada Kedavra."  
Harmony then heard her mother scream and the man yell "Obliviate... find anyone else and Obliviate them as well."  
Harmony then thought 'please help us MiM.'  
A few minutes later another man said "Sir there's no one else here."  
The main guy growed and said "If there's no one here let's go."

After an hour Harmony with Emily in her 7-year-old arms left the closet and Harmony ran into the main area and saw her mother on the floor and yelled "MOM"  
She then put Emily on the blanket on the floor and ran to her mother and begin to shack her mother and when Lily woke she saw Harmony and hugged her and noticed Emily and said "are you ok."(1)

About 10 years later a now 17-year-old Harmony and a 11-year-old Emily where about to go ice skating and Lily said "Be careful you two."  
At the lake Harmony was teaching Emily and when they got on the ice the ice started to crack and Emily said "Harmony I'm scared."  
Harmony then thought as the Ice cracked under her as she tried to take a step and said "It's ok. It's ok. Just don't look down. Just look at me. I now it's scary. But you're gonna be all right. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."  
Emily then said sacred "No we're not"  
Harmony then asks her "Would I trick you?"  
Emily then said "Yes! You always play tricks!"  
Harmony then told her sounding worried and stepping towards her "Well not this time. I promise, I promise. Your gonna be... you're gonna be fine. You have to belive in me." She then stopped and saw Emily nod and continued "You want to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play everyday. It's as easy as one" Harmony then toke a step and pretended to almost fall to make Emily laugh then said "Two" She then toke anther step on ice that didn't brack and said "three" right next to a stick that looked like a shepherds hook and picked it up and said "All right. Now it's your turn."  
As Emily tried to do what Harmony did, Harmony hooked the stick around Emily and pulled she switched the place and the Ice fell through with Harmony onto it and Emily yelled "Harmony!"

End Ch. 1

Sakura the cherry alchemist: New chapter yeah.

Author's Note:  
(1) She remembered the man but they made her forget her husband not Harmony and Emily.


	3. Ch 2

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 2 Man in the Moon, and blizzard of 63

All Harmony saw when she woke up again she was in the lake and MiM was shining moonlight on her as he rose her from the lake and as she came out from under the lake she heard MiM say '_You're name is Harmony Potter-Malfoy-Frost/Jack Frost.' _Harmony then noticed that she was now a male teenager with white hair and blue eyes and MiM then said '_I'm sorry Harmony but your father has goon mad after the incident when you where 7, in this life, so I changed you into a male to protect you, and because it's not time for him to remember but you will regain your true form after he remembers._'  
Harmony then asked "When will it be time and how will he remember?"  
MiM said '_You will have to sing the song that you always use to sing when you thought no one was listening about 3 years after your original death. You'll know when and what song when the time comes_'  
Harmony had tears in her eyes but nodded and said "I understand MiM."

Easter Sunday '68,  
100 years or more later Jack was sitting on a branch near his lake and noticed to Summer spirits coming at him and raised his staff as one of they decided to attack him again and asked "What do you think I did this time?"  
The male said "You're the bringer of death. Why do we need to have a reason to attack you."  
Jack just sighed and though 'if only you knew I wish I could tell Mother Earth the truth, but I'm a male so there is no way she would believe I'm Harmony.'  
The other spirits attack and Jack lost control of his powers and a blizzard started and the 2 fled and after Jack calmed down a huge rabbet came out of a hole in the ground, and yelled "Where are you Frost?!"  
Jack looked at Bunny and said "I'm sorry..."  
Bunny looked angry and yelled "Your sorry look at what you did, Its spring and you caused a blizzard, on MY HOLIDAY!"  
Harmony flinched at the volume of Bunny's voice and tried to say "I was..."  
Bunny didn't let Jack finished and throw his boomerang at Jack but missed and said "I don't care what happened you ruined MY HOLIDAY! I don't want to see you anywhere near Easter ever again."  
Jack wanted to cry but decided to yell "Listen to me you overgrown kangaroo I WAS ATTACKED BY TWO SUMMER SPIRITS AND LOST CONTROL!" He then flew away with tears coming down his face and one tear hit Bunny in the face who froze and put his hand to his face and found a frozen tear.

End of Ch. 2

Sakura the cherry alchemist: here's the new chapter. and just so everyone knows I will be referring to Harmony as Jack until she is a female again.


	4. Ch 3

_Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or any songs that might appear._

Ch. 3 Rise of the Guardians part 1

Around 203 years after the blizzard of '63 and the Nicholas St. North was making something out of ice when a Yeti barged in and North said "How many times have I told you to knock."  
The Yeti then said something in his language and North asks "What? The Globe?" He then grabbed his swords and ran to the Globe room.  
When he got there the elfs were there and he looked at the giant globe and noticed that the lights on it where flickering and North asks "What is this?" He then asks the Yetis "Have you checked the axis? Is the rotation balanced?"  
Then Black sand came from the top of the globe and covered it, it then went above the globe and exploded and then a shadow made of black sand went below North and the 2 Yetis that where next to him and then formed a form of a man who laughs and North asks "Can it be?" he then looked behind him and said "Dingle! Make preparations. We are going to have company."  
He then push a lever and the aurora appeared.  
When the other Guardians came North said "My fellow Guardians, It is our job to watch over children of the world and keep them safe. To bring them wonder, hope and Dreams. So I called us all here for one reason, and one reason only. The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him." He then passed and said "The boogeyman was here! At the Pole!"  
Tooth then asked "Pitch? Pitch Black was here?"  
North then said "Yes. There was black sand covering the Globe."  
Bunny then asks North "What do you mean, Black sand?"  
North continued without answering Bunny and said "And then a shadow!"  
Bunny then said "Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch."  
North then said rubbing the back of his head "Well, not exactly."  
Bunny then said angrily "Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" He asks Sandy who had a question mark above his head and Bunny said "Yeah. You said it Sandy."  
North then said "Look he's up to something very bad. I can feel it" He stopped and held his stomach and said "In my belly"  
Bunny the said "Hang on, Hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas..."  
North then said "Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." They then began to fight about which holiday was better, when the moon started to glow and when Sandy saw it he tried to get the others attention of the others but they continued to fight until Sandy grabbed an elf and began to shack him and the others looked at him, he then dropped the elf and pointed the moon and the others and when North said "Oh Man in Moon. Sandy why didn't you say anything?"  
Sandy looked mad and sand was coming out of his ears.  
North then said "It's been a long time, old is the big news." The Moonlight then hit a pattern in the middle of the floor that had a G in the middle with pictures of the Guardians around it, then a form of Pitch and Bunny said "It is Pitch."  
North was patting his stomach smugly and asks "Manny, what must we do."  
The light then hit the center of the pattern and a crystal came out and Tooth said "Guys you know what this means?"  
North then said happily "He's chosen a new Guardian."  
Bunny then asks "What? Why?"  
North then said "Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help."  
Bunny then asks "Since when do we need help?"  
Tooth then asks "I wonder it's gonna be?"  
Sandy then had a four-leaf clover above his head. Tooth translated "Maybe the Leprechaun." Sandy nodded.  
Bunny was bagging "Not the Groundhog, not the Groundhog."  
Two figures appeared both Harmony and Jack back to back Harmony in the same clothes as Jack and her hood down, looking happy and waiting for her moment to shine and Jack with his hood up with a grin on his face. And North said "Jack Frost and Who's the girl do any of you now her?"  
North turned to see Tooth and her fairies starring dreamily at Jack Frost, one even faints, and Bunny then said "I take it back. The Groundhog is fine."  
Tooth then said "As long as he helps to protect the children? Right"  
Sandy then sees the female and gets the others attention, by getting in between them, and makes the symbol for a female and a question mark above his head and points at the picture again and Tooth and Bunny noticed Harmony and Bunny said "Who is the girl?"  
Tooth then said "Maybe Jack will now her."  
North then nodded and said to Bunny "You will get him."

Jack was in Burgess, after making a blizzard in Russia and saw three people he remembered from his first life, 2 males and a female with pink hair, with a 3-year-old with when Jack got the letter from his pocket(1), and asked the wind "can you make sure Sirius and Remus gets this." when he let its go of the letter go the wind toke the note to Sirius and made it hit his face and as he looked at it for a second and then opened it and read it then handed it to Remus who also read it.  
Jack smiled then started to spread snow around the town and after a while he saw a group of kids and after they left the yard of one of the others he than played with them even though they couldn't see him and saw Sirius and Remus going into one of the house and Hit them both with snowballs and they along with the 3-year-old who when he noticed Jack who was about to leave and throw a snowball at him and when Jack looked back and saw the little boy looking straight at him and decided to come back later and put his finger to his lips the boy nodded. Jack then left and was now on a roof and sighed.  
Sometime later Jack was sitting on the Black and Lupin home and looked at the moon wondering why the little boy could see her when MiM told her '_He sees you because he believes in the real Harmony Potter anyone how believes in the real Harmony Potter or Potter-Malfoy will be able to see you in any form._'  
Jack then said happily"So my son can see me?"  
MiM laughed and said '_Yes little one along with most of the wizarding world, your husband wrote what you told him about your real life and had it published, now every first years reads the real story of Harmony Potter-Malfoy, the only people there who can't see you is the people who bullied you in school. He kept his promise to you about telling your son about the real you and also made your story know to the rest of the wizarding world._'  
Jack smiled and then noticed threads of Sandy's sand and one close to him and turned it and a sand version of Jack as Harmony with her son in her arms and Draco hugging her and smiled sadly as it stopped and went to one of the children He then heard a noise and turned around and saw Bunny come out of one of his holes and jumped down and said "What are you doing here Bunny."  
Bunny looked at Jack and said "It has been long time. Blizzard of '63 I believe. Easter Sunday,wasn't it?"  
Jack then said "You're not still mad about that, are you! It wasn't my fault!"  
Bunny looked mad and said "Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas?"  
Something then garbed Jack from behind and put him into a large sack.

The next thing Jack knew he was starting to felt sick and when he got out of the one of the Yetis noticed and handed him a bucket and when he was done emptying his stomach he said letting his old English accent come out "Bloody hell that was worse than the Floo and a portkey put together." Jack then asked North "Where's the nearest loo?"  
That made the Guardians stop staring and North say "Down the hall third door to the left."  
After Jack came back from the bathroom, after turning right instead of left, getting the taste of puke out of his mouth, and Yetis got ride of the bucket North said "Jack Frost! Welcome now you know Bunny obviously. And this is the Tooth Fairy."  
Tooth then said excitedly as she and some of the little fairies flew to Jack "Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And about your teeth! Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Because I only remember 3 people besides you ever to have white teeth like yours and 2 of them where females both of whom are no longer alive and the other is a 2 almost 3-year-old boy."  
Jack sighed and said " Scorpius inherited my teeth. Thank MiM for that his father teeth were a wreck." After Jack said this he placed his hand over his mouth.  
Tooth then said after she managed to get Jacks hand away from his mouth ignoring what Jack said, "Yes! They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" the fairies that where with her looking like they were going to faint and Tooth looked at them and said "Girls, pull yourselves together! Let's not disgrace the uniform!"  
North then said "and Sandman. Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!"  
Jack then asked "Why was I brought here? I haven't done anything really bad since '63 and that wasn't my fault it was C-Cancer and fourth of July's fault They attacked me and fled before Bunny got there." He shuttered at the first name remembering how he died the first time(2) then asks "Am I on the Nice list."  
North looked at him and laughed then said "On the Nice list you hold the record for something you did in your human life."  
Jack then asked while walking around and looking at everything "Witch one I had 2 human lives before becoming a spirit, the second one to give me something I was denied in the first one, a childhood and parents."  
That made the Guardians stop and flinch before North continued "You are now a Guardian..."  
Before they could see anything or do anything Jack yelled "WAIT." That made everyone stop and Jack continued "I don't mind becoming a Guardian of Childhood but I will not take the oath in the form of a male!"  
That made Jack gasp then place his hand over his mouth and tears where coming down his face because the secret he had been keeping for the past 303 years now he couldn't take it any more and passed out. A few minutes Jack wake up and heard North say "What do you mean Jack's female under a spell to protect her, old friend."  
Jack sat up and noticed the Guardians were talking to MiM and said "I've haven't told anyone about me being a girl in over 300 years I mean who would believe I'm a girl when I look like a male though I'm surprised Sandy didn't figure it out through what the dream sand turns into when I touch it."  
Sandy thought about it for a second before an explanation mark appeared above his head and then an North asks "Can I talk to Jack alone?" The others nodded and left the room and He continued "I understand why you don't want to be a Guardian yet But can you tell me your real name?"  
Jack sighs and said "While I am stuck in this form My name is Jack Frost but when I fulfill the job MiM gave me he said My name will go back to my original name from my first life which is Harmony Potter-Malfoy and add Frost at the end."  
North nodded and asks her "Harmony Frost/Jack Frost, What is your center?"  
Jack looked away and said "I don't know what you mean."  
North nodded and said "The Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside something that..."  
Jack then thought about it and said "Fun I have been able to make even the meanest children even some adults have fun."(3)  
North smiled and nodded and then they heard the door open Bunny then came in and said "We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."  
Jack then thought 'There is no way I'm going through that portal again!" he then thought of something 'Hedwig, I wonder if we still have the bond since I died the first time.' Jack then yelled to the surprise of the others and made Bunny jump "HEDWIG I NEED YOU!" Just then everyone heard thrill and a pure white ice phoenix appeared and landed on Jack shoulder, who rubbed Hedwig's head in her favorite place and then said "Didn't think you would come, girl, thank you." He then grabbed his staff and said "We'll go ahead since I now where Tooth Palace is and can fly."  
As they disappeared Jack heard Bunny say "Lucky bugger."

Tooth Palace Jack and Hedwig appeared in mid-air and they noticed that there were Nightmares everywhere and they where chasing and eating the small fairies and Jack wanted to yell for them to stop but knew Pitch would know about it later so he decided to save a few of the fairies along with Hedwig, who would take them to Potter manor.  
A few minutes later and about 30 fairies safe at Potter manor, since Pitch could not remember being James Potter, and Baby Tooth was with Jack. When the other Guardians came Jack yelled to them "You're a little late, don't you think. I mean Hedwig and I have saved 31 of the fairies and about 100 or more of those weird golden containers." before she landed on the sled and said "Nice Sleigh by the way."  
North then turned to Bunny, who looked sick, and said "Everyone loves the sled."  
Once landed inside of the palace and they got out of the sled Tooth was fling around in a panic saying "They... They took my fairies. And the teeth All of them. Everything is goon. Everything." She then fell to the ground. Little Tooth then came out of Jacks hood and when she saw Tooth she flew over to her and Tooth said "Oh, thank goodness. One of you is all right."  
Jack then said "More like..."  
He then turned to Hedwig who told Jack through their bond '**61 all together and about 200 of those containers**'  
"61 their somewhere safe along with about 200 containers."  
Everyone heard clapping and someone say "I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little starstruck." Jack and the looked up and saw Pitch and froze and Pitch continued "Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"  
Tooth then said "Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return the rest of my fairies!"  
Pitch then said with a laugh "Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"  
North then asked "Why are you doing this?"  
Pitch then said as he walked around one of the upper platform "Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under the beds!"  
Bunny then said "Maybe that's where you belong."  
Pitch then appeared on the side of the platform of Jack and the others where on and said "Go suck an egg."  
Jack then raise his staff and cast the color switching spell and made Pitch pink and the others were holding their laughs in as Pitch said not noticing his color change "Hang on. Is that Jack Frost? Since when are you all chummy."  
Jack just shrugged not trusting himself to say something. Pitch took that to mean something else and said "Good. A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore. But you must be used to that by now."  
Bunny then jumped over to where Pitch was while saying "Pitch, you shadow-sneaking ratbag, come here!"  
Pitch moved out-of-the-way and then Tooth tried attacked him and a Nightmare appeared who when it saw Pitch neighed and then made a sound that sounded like it was laughing and Pitch yelled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M PINK!"  
Jack and the others laughed and North said "You just noticed you've been pink since you told Bunny to well you know."  
That made both Bunny and Jack laugh harder.  
Pitch finally noticed the phoenix and asked curiously "What's a creature of light, magic, and ice doing here?"  
Jack then said in his regular male non-British voice "She's my familiar from my human life I was and am a magic user after all." Jack then got a good look at the Nightmare and thought 'Is that Nightsand? I haven't seen her since my first death, she must have gone to father after my death(4).'  
Pitch then put his hand on Nightsand and said as he showed the black sand that the horse was made of "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." This caused Jack to snort but Pitch didn't hear him and continued "Don't be nervous. It only rills them up more. They smell fear, you know."  
Bunny then asked "What fear? Of you? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!"  
Pitch then said "Oh the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. The power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! Oh "There's nothing to be afraid of." "There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!" Well, that's all about to change." as he said this the palace stated to shake and fall apart as Pitch just laughed and said "Oh Look. It's happening already."  
Jack then asked worried "What is?"  
Tooth looked afraid and Pitch said "Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean, such a little to child..."  
Jack looked around at the palace and looked at Tooth and asked "What's going on?"  
Tooth fell to the floor and said "They... They don't believe in me anymore."  
Pitch then said in a voice that sounded like he was laughing "Didn't they tell you Jack? It's great being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect wonder, hopes, and dreams, it all goes little by little, so do they. No Christmas or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in."  
Bunny then threw his boomerang and who dodged and got onto Nightsand who was hesitant for a second, looking at Jack who just nodded, and the Guardian along with Jack followed Bunny attacking Pitch with egg booms and Pitch dodge and left the palace and North after looking around "He's gone.

End of Ch. 3

Sakura the cherry alchemist: here the next ch.

Author's Note's:

(1) The letter from the prologue Jack wanted them to know the truth.  
(2) Yes it was cancer, lung, that killed Harmony the first time around, for anyone who was wondering. She found out about 2 months before the story started and was all ready pregnant and was not risking her baby after the doctor told her that her magic was protecting the baby to make sure that it doesn't speared to him.  
(3)can't exactly do the whole scene in North's office because they put Jack in one of the guest rooms, after he fainted. So I improvised with the whole scene. Plus Jack/Harmony has all of her memories so she figured it out unlike the Jack in the Movie  
(4) Before the attack on Godric's Hollow by Voldemort Harmony had a really bad Nightmare and James/Pitch(He was not the one to cause it he would make his child or any child under the age of 4 have a nightmare no mater what) made a Nightmare out of it to protect her and watch over her if something happened to him.


	5. Ch 4

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 4 Rise of the Guardian part 2

A few seconds after Pitch left Jack walked over the Tooth who was on the ground and heard Bunny saying "Okay, all right, I admit it. You were right about Pitch."  
Jack then said "I'm sorry about the rest of the fairies and the teeth containers Hedwig and I got as many as we could before and after the others came" Hedwig thrilled sadly  
Tooth smiled sadly and told Jack "You should have seen them. They up such up such a fight."  
Baby Tooth flew around Jack who asks Tooth "Why did they take the Teeth?"  
Tooth shock her head and said "It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them."  
Jack then asked "What do you mean?"  
Tooth then told him "That's why we collect the teeth Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth walked over to a memorial on the wall across a small body of water with Jack following her and continued "My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember whats important, we help them. We had everyone's here."  
Jack then asked "Even the Magical children?"  
Tooth nodded "Yes even them. Though it is hard to get past the wards but..."  
Jack nodded and said "Has Scorpius Potter-Malfoy lost any baby teeth yet?"  
Tooth looked surprised and said "He lost his first tooth earlier today. Why do you ask?"  
Jack blushed and said "He's my son, and I haven't seen him since I gave birth to him, I was afraid one of the other spirits who hate me would find out about him especially Pitch."  
Tooth nodded and suddenly feathers fell from her and said scared "Oh, no. The children! We're to late!"  
North then yelled "No! No! No such thing as to late! Wait, wait, wait, wait!" He then pointed his sward at Bunny, who ducked, and said "Idea! We collect the teeth."  
Tooth asked surprised "What?"  
North then said "We get teeth, children keep believing in you!"  
Tooth then said "We're talking seven continents and a millions of kids."  
North then said "Give me a break. You know how many toys I deliver in one night?"  
Bunny then asked "And eggs I hide in one day?"  
Jack sighed and told Hedwig "Get my old international money bag, my wand, and rings. I might need them" Hedwig nodded and left  
Bunny asked "The money bag and wand I can understand but why did you ask her to bring a ring."  
Jack blushed and told him as Hedwig came back with said items and a necklace "Not ring, rings as in four, two head of house rings one for the Potters and one for the Evens family,(1) my engagement ring, and my wedding ring, I want to keep my family safe incase Pitch finds out about them If I have them on me hopefully He will not be able to get into the house their in. Bunny one of my human lives died 3 years ago on this years Easter Sunday."  
That made the Guardians stop as Jack put the two head of house rings along on his fingers and the engagement ring and the wedding ring on the unbreakable necklace around his neck and under his hoodie and said "Shouldn't we get going."

Somewhere in China North was popping in and out of chimneys and said "Quickly! Quickly!"  
Jack, who was the only one who remembered to leave money under the pillow, then told Bunny Hop to it, Bunny! I'm five teeth ahead!"  
Bunny then said "Yeah, right. Look, I'd tell to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? 'Cause you won't be able to keep up anyway."  
Jack then said "Is that a challenge, Bunny because I don't really care as long as I get my sons first baby tooth, once we get to England."  
Bunny nodded and said "You don't want to race a rabbit, mate. But even I wouldn't get between a parent and their kid especially one who was separated from said child."  
He then sped up faster but didn't now that Hedwig and Baby tooth, who were flashing from one house to another not going from roof to roof like the others, were helping Jack and then North came from one of the chimneys and asks happily "A race? Is it a race?" He then jumped into another chimney and out another some distance away and yelled "THIS IS GOING TO BE EPIC!"  
Tooth then said just as exited as North with sandy following her "Four bicuspids over there! An incisor 2 blocks east. Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" She then hit a billboard for toothpaste and said "ow."  
Jack then asked "Are you ok.  
Tooth told Jack "I'm fine. Sorry. It's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."  
Jack laughed and asked "How long is a long time"  
Tooth looked embarrassed and said "443 years give or take." She then pointed to at a tooth and flew towards it.  
Jack looked at Baby Tooth who just surged and Jack just laughed  
Sometime later in England, Jack was looking at his old home and entered the room that his son was in and saw that he was being held by Pitch and Jack yelled his true voice, british female voice "PUT HIM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
Pitch then said with a smile "Oh but why should I put down my little believer?" He then disappeared with Scorpius still in his arms leaving a crying Jack on the ground.  
Draco found a still crying Jack holding Scorpius baby tooth and no Scorpius a few seconds later and yelled "WHERE'S MY SON!"  
Jack then told Draco sadly, in his true voice "I'm so sorry Draco, Pitch took him. I'll get him back I promise" Jack then left the room and a stunned Draco behind with tears still coming down his face and one tear hit Draco's face.  
Later in Burgness and everyone but Jack, who looked around to worried about Scorpius, lifted their bags and Tooth said "Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies." Jack looked at the others and laughed sadly as the others forgot to leave gifts while he, Hedwig, and Baby Tooth remembered. It seemed they had the most teeth from what she could see, Tooth then said "You guys have been leaving gift, right?"  
Jack smiled sadly and said "I did, why do you think I asked Hedwig to get my international money bag, By the way Tooth you own me for every tooth in here." She said holding up a two small bags (2) which mad Bunny laugh and only stopped when Hedwig and Baby Tooth came with a bag that was 2x as big as North's bag and his jaw drooped and Harmony then asked "What did you forget about Hedwig? We have been working together to cover more space. And shouldn't you be going?"  
Meanwhile inside of Pitch's lair Scorpius woke up and looked around and saw Pitch circling around a globe saying The lights. Why aren't they going out?" Nightsand neighed as she walked over to Scorpius, recognizing Harmony's son, and put her head close to him and Scorpius laughed and pet her as Pitch said "They're collecting the teeth?" He then finally undid the spell Jack, not that Pitch knew that, had put on him off and turned to the small boy and asked "What is your name little one"  
Scorpius looked at the man and noticed that he sort of looked like his mama from the pictures he has seen of her said " Scorpius James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, Mr. Pitch Black." He then continued to pet Nightsand.  
Back to Jack and the Guardians in Jamie's room Tooth was next to the bed and said "Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident." Tooth then put a coin under neigh the pillow and told Jack "This was always the part I liked most. Seeing the kids. Why did I ever stop doing this?"  
Jack who was looking around worryingly but asked Tooth "It's a little different up close, huh?"  
Tooth looked up and said "Thank you for bringing here, Jack." She then noticed that Jack was worried and asked "What's the mater Jack."  
Jack started to cry and said "Pitch took my son."  
Tooth's eyes widen and North came in and said "What gives slowpokes."  
Bunny then said "So who won the race?"  
Jack then said "I'd say Hedwig, Baby Tooth and myself won because together had a full bag 2x bigger then North's and his is the second biggest bag. But enough about that Pitch took a my son!"  
That caused both North and Bunny to stop and Sandy to have an exclamation over his head and North to yell "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK..." Tooth and Jack then put their finger to their lips.  
Jamie woke up and flashed a flashlight at everyone but Jack and said "Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? Sandman? And the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"  
Jack then said "Sandy shouldn't you knock him out with your dreamsand." Sandy then got out his dreamsand when the dog woke up and started to grow at Bunny.  
Jamie tried to stop the dog and said "No, stop! That's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abby? Down!"  
Bunny then said "All right, nobody panic."  
Jack then told Bunny "But that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits."  
He was leaning against his staff when he said this and accidentally slipped and hit the alarm clock which set off Abby and caused Bunny to say "Crickey!"  
Sandy who had a ball of dreamsand in his hand and trough it at the dog but missed and hit Tooth, who had teeth above her head, then North, who had dancing candy canes above his head and also said "Candy cans" then Abby and Bunny, then after Jamie fell into Sandy arms he to fell asleep.  
Just then Jack heard something from behind him and turned to see 2 nightmares and followed them.  
After following one Jack eventually found Pitch who said "Frost? You know, for a neutral party, you send an awful lot of time with those weirdos. This isn't your fight Jack"  
Jack growed and said "It became my fight when you took Scorpius!"  
Pitch flinched and asked "Why would you care about one small child?"  
Jack didn't say anything and Sandy appeared next to Pitch who said "Now this is who I'm looking for." Sandy then attacked Pitch with Dreamsand in the shape of a wipe and Pitch after the 2 or 3 attack from Sandy, Pitch forms a sith and attacked Sandy  
After a few minutes and the others got there and Pitch hit Sandy with an arrow and turned Sandy into black sand and Jack and the others were back at the Pole the others were having a memorial for Sandy and Jack who was close to the window was watching hoping that Scorpius was ok, because Pitch looked worse then before. After the memorial North came over to Jack and said "Are you ok Harmony."  
Jack shook his head and said "Why did Pitch take Scorpius you the other Guardians and Nightsand are the only people I told or where there when I gave birth to him. and Nightsand even if she is a Nightmare wouldn't tell Pitch."  
North was about to say something when a Nightmare came up to Jack from the shadows and put her head against his hand and Jack said "Hello Nightsand how long has it been almost 3 years." She then turned to a stunned North and the other Guardians, who just came over to where North and Jack were, doing and said "Guy meet my Nightmare, Nightsand, When I was 1 I had a really bad nightmare and Pitch, Yes Bunny Pitch, Created Nightsand, from that nightmare, to protect me because He wasn't the one who caused the nightmare..." Jack then thought 'I was' he then turned to Nightsand and asked "How is Scorpius?"  
Nightsand neighed and Jack sighed and told Nightsand "Good Pitch hasn't done anything to him and Pitch should back to normal soon hopeful Now go back to Pitch and don't tell him about this or about Scorpius being my son and make sure he stays ok until I can get him."  
Nightsand nodded and left. The others looked at Jack and North asks "How do you know what she said?"  
Jack blushed and said "I'm one of 3 maybe 4, the last one may be my son I'm not sure I haven't been able to see him since he was born, people who can understand Nightmares not sure why though."  
As they entered the Globe room where a lot of lights on the globe were starting to go out and Tooth said "Look at how fast they're going out."

Jack then said as he flew above the globe "It's fear. He's tipped the balance."  
Bunny then said "Hey, buck up, you sad sacks." He then jumped onto the control panel for the Globe and continued but not before Hedwig brought a video camera and Jack turned it on and pressed record "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow. And I need your help I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again."  
A few minutes later they were leaving the Pole with Jack still recording and North said "Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time, Easter is more important then Christmas."  
Bunny's eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he said "Hey, did everyone hear that."  
Jack laughed and told Bunny "I did something better I recorded him saying it."  
North then said "We must hurry to the warren. Everyone! To the Sleigh!"  
As North said this Hedwig came back and thrilled sadly and told Jack through their bond '**I'm sorry Harmony I couldn't get to him even with Nightsand's help it was to dark for me.**'(3)  
The next thing Jack knew he was falling and when they landed in a pile with Jack somehow on the bottom with everyone on top of him and yelled"GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW ALL OF YOU ARE CRUSHING ME!"  
After everyone untangled themself and got off of Jack, who cracked his back and check to see if everything was still intact, Bunny said "Welcome to the warren." He then heard something and a bunch of eggs came running out of one of the tunnels followed by Sophie and said after she saw the elf "Elf, elf, elf!"  
Bunny then "What is she doing here?"  
North then patted his coat his eyes wide and said "Ah snow globe."  
Bunny then said "Crikey! Somebody do something."  
He then look at Jack who said "Don't look at me. I'm invisible for the most part remember?"  
Tooth then said "Don't worry, Bunny I bet she's a fairy fan. It's ok, little one."  
Sophie said "Pretty!"  
Tooth then said "Aw, You know what?I've got something for you!" She then brought out bloody teeth and Sophie started to freak out and Jack looked sick.  
Jack after Tooth put the teeth away asked "Bloody teeth? When was the last time you guy's hung out with kids. Because If I remembered correctly the sight of blood always makes me sick even as a kid the second time around." He shuttered remembering the war from his first life and what caused the fear of blood.(4)  
North then said embarrassed "We are very busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time... For children."  
Jack then said playing with a snowflake in his hand "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape then I thought." He then let the snowflake go and it hit Bunny on the face  
Making Bunny smile and showed Sophie one of the flowers that went it opened had an egg in it and said "You want to paint some eggs? Yeah?  
Sophie clapped accidentally and said "Okay"  
Bunny told her "Come on"  
Jack and North then saw thousands of thousands of eggs and North said "Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs."  
Jack then asked "Ah How much time do we have?"  
Bunny with Sophie on his back as he hopped threw flowers that spray paint onto the eggs as they walked under them and Bunny said "All right, troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse, trailer park, and Magical area! In tennis shoes and Cereal bowls. Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies"  
North picked one of the eggs out of a river of paint and said "Okay, that is a little strange.  
Bunny then told him with a few eggs in his hand "No, mate. That's adorable. There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bring hope with me!"  
Jack was painting the ones for Magical England and was giving one a pattern of a dragon when Bunny passed and said "Beautiful dragon. where are the ones your painting going?"  
Jack blushed and said sadly "Magical Britain. But I was hoping to keep 3 for when we find Scorpius and give then to him."  
Bunny smiled and said "witch ones?"  
Jack said "This one the one with the with Hedwig on it and the one with the snowflakes on it they represent my husband and myself"  
While he saying this he finished the Dragon on the egg and Bunny noticed that almost all the eggs that where for Magical Britain had magical creatures including Griffins, Basilisks, thestals, and two types of Phoenix said "You know a lot about the wizading world and its creatures don't you."  
Jack blushed and said "Well I am a witch I still have my magic you know and Hedwig still comes to me even after my death."  
Bunny nodded and said "Don't worry about those eggs just keep then on you so that when we get him back you can give them to the little ankle-biter"  
Jack nodded and said "Thank you Bunny." He then got the 3 he had made for Scorpius and put them in a small bag she always had on her and told Bunny "I placed a unbreackable spell on all the eggs I did earlier just in case Pitch does something and this bag is bigger on the inside.  
Bunny nodded and then went over to Sophie and asked what's over there?"  
Sophie looked over at one to where Bunny was pointing and saw an egg and said as she ran over to the egg "Wow."  
She then ran over to Bunny who said "That's a beauty! Now all we got to do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels to the top and we'll have ourselves Easter.  
After the eggs where all leaving for the right places Sophie fell asleep in Bunny's arm and he said "Poor little ankle-biter. Look at her. All tuckered out."  
Tooth then said "I like her. I think it's time to get her home."  
Jack then said "Let me take her home."  
Tooth then said "Jack, no. Pitch is..."  
Jack then said "No match for this."  
Bunny then said "Witch is why we need you here with us."  
Jack told Bunny "Trust me. I'll be quick as a bunny."  
In Sophie room Jack entered and got a doll that was on Sophie's pillow and gave it to her to let him go then placed her in the middle of the bed and put a blanket on her then as he was about to leave when Nightsand appeared and neigh and Jack said "Pitch attacked the tunnels?!" Nightsand nodded and neighed again and suddenly a laugh came from Nightsand back and Jack saw Scorpius on Nightsand and walked over to Nightsand and picked him up and said "Thank MiM your ok Scorpius!" Jack then Turned to Nightsand and said "Thankyou my friend." Jack then left the house and walked over to the house next door and asked Scorpius "Did your father ever tell you about Grampal Sirius?"  
Scorpius nodded and said "Daddy told me that he lives in the colonies and that he along with Uncle Moony and Aunt Tonks do not know about Momma's death because no one could contact them."  
Jack nodded then rang the doorbell and when Sirius answered and saw Jack and Scorpius, he asked "What can I do for you this late at night."  
Jack then asked "are you Sirius Black godfather to Harmony Lily Potter also knowe as Padfoot of the Marauders?"  
Sirius nodded and Scorpius then said "Grampal Sirius!" Jack smiled and Sirius looked shocked.  
Jack then asked "Can we come in?"  
Sirius nodded and let them in and when Jack entered he saw Remus and Tonks and said "You must be Remus and Tonks. I have heard a lot about you from Harmony before her death 3 years ago."  
That made Sirius and Remus gasp Tonks cry, after they calm down Jack continued "If your wondering my name is Jack Frost and this is Scorpius James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, he's Draco and Harmony's son. He was kidnaped by Pitch Black aka the Boogeyman and a friend of my managed to get him from Pitch."  
That made Sirius nodded and said "So you brough him to the closest relative to where you were when you your friend brought him to you. But how do you know Harmony?"  
Jack just laughed and said in his true voice as he placed Scorpius in Tonks' arms "I know her better then anyone else." He then said to Scorpius "I'll be back to take you to your father as soon as I can." He then got the Easter Eggs out of his bag and handed them to Scorpius and said "Here little one I made these for you and Happy Birthday." Scorpius smiled and Jack then left a stunned Sirius, Remus, and Tonks behind.

End of Ch. 4

Sakura the cherry alchemist:Here's the next chapter and I thought Point out, because a few things in this chapter, again that Jack is actually Female not a male.

Author's Notes:  
(1)Harmony's mothers family are the descendants of Squibs (I've seen a lot of fanfic with something similar and decided to do it for this story since Sirius is still alive)

(2) There all from before Pitch took Scorpius, after Pitch took him Jack/Harmony did what any parent would do he/she looked for his/her son instead of collect teeth. Also the second one holds Scorpius baby tooth.  
(3) After the tooth incident Harmony had Hedwig look for Scorpius while Harmony was with the others Nightsand tried to help her but couldn't get Scorpius out without Pitch finding out and Hedwig couldn't get in  
(4) Final battle at Hogwarts


	6. Ch 5

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 5 Rise of the Guardians part 3

When Jack managed to got back to the others it was already day and Bunny was hiding in the bushes and heard one of the children say "There's nothing here."  
Another said "I give up."  
"He didn't come."  
"I don't understand."  
"Maybe he just hide them really well this year."  
"I checked everywhere. There's nothing"  
Bunny then went up to the last kids there and said "Yes, there is! There is! I mean, these aren't my best googies, but they'll do in a pinch."  
a girl then said "I can't believe it. There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."  
Bunny looked surprised and tried to tell the children otherwise but one of the children walked right though him he started to panic and said "They don't see me. They don't see me."  
Jack found Bunny like this and North came from behind and said "Jack where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed almost every egg, crushed every basket. Almost nothing made it to the surface, except the eggs for Magical Britain."  
Bunny got really mad at Jack and said "You knew didn't you?! You knew that Pitch was going to attack that's why you put an unbreakable spell on your eggs?! Why didn't you put one on all of the eggs?!"  
Jack looked away and said "Bunny I'm not powerful enough to put that spell on all of the eggs there were to many and they where moving everywhere! Plus Most of the eggs where going to non-magical areas, I was lucky to have painted the Magical Britian eggs, and I couldn't have put the spell on them even if I wanted to! And another thing I didn't know Pitch was going to attack! I'm not a bloody sear!" He then flew away.  
North then turned to Bunny and said "He's right you know he couldn't have put the spell on all of the eggs there are rules against reviling the magical world to non-magicals."  
Bunny sigh and said "I know and I will apologize when I see him."

Jack didn't stop until he was in Great Britian and went to the park area in Diagon Alley and watched happy families and started to cry from one of the trees in the park. Jack heard one of the children say happily "The Easter Bunny made eggs with creatures on it this year"  
heard a voice behind him say "I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you even after you brought Easter to this part of the world ."  
Jack turned around and saw Pitch and said "What do you want Pitch and can we do this somewhere else?"  
Pitch nodded and asked "Where?"  
Jack then thought about it and said "The Antarctic. No one lives there. We can go all-out there." He then called Hedwig and they flashed to the antarctic  
Pitch nodded and left using the shadows. Neither noticing that Draco was behind the tree that Jack had been on and heard the whole thing and saw Hedwig and say "Harmony?!"

After Jack and Pitch got there Jack attacked and Pitch and after a few minutes Pitch said when he saw the necklace around his neck along with what was on it, it come out of his hoodie during the fight "So you have a family. Ah now your fear makes since you are afraid of me or another spirits that hates you finding out about them, no."  
Jack growed and said "Leave my family out of this."  
Pitch then said "But look at what we can do together." He points at a large spick that Jack and pitch made while fighting and continued "What goes together better than cold and dark?"  
Jack then said "I can think of a few things most of which don't involve darkness and I will never willingly work go dark. Not after what happened to me when I was Human!"  
Pitch then grew dark and said "Very well. You will not work with me. Fine. But first..." He then pulled out Baby Tooth.  
Jack then said "How did you get Baby Tooth last time I saw her she was with Tooth!"  
Pitch just laughed said "One of my nightmares managed to get her when we attacked the tunnels, though I still haven't found the other 100 that you hid. Now hand me the staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hand it over, and I'll let her go."  
Jack didn't hesitate and handed the staff to Pitch and said "Now let her go."  
Pitch let Baby Tooth go and then broke the staff when Jack started to fall Pitch hit him with Black said and making Jack fall into a hole then though Jack staff into the hole and then left as Jack passed out.  
A few minutes later after Jack came to and Looked at Baby Tooth who landed on Jacks shoulder and Jack put his hand around the rings around his neck and tried to get up but fell and then noticed his staff and crawled over to it as Baby Tooth and Jack told her "I'm just happy that Scorpius is safe with my godfather and Draco is still somewhere in Britian. If I don't make it."  
That caused Baby Tooth to make a loud squealing noise and Jack poured all of his power into fixing the staff and after he fixed it Jack left the hole.  
Once Jack got back to America she noticed Nightsand who made a gesture for Jack to follow her and led Jack to Pitch's Lair. When Jack noticed all of the Fairies in cages he tried to set them free but they couldn't fly and noticed the globe and noticed that besides England most of the lights on it had gone out, all but 9... no 8... no 7... no 6... no 5... no 4 then the lights stopped going out and Jack noticed that the light were in the same area in America and said "Scorpius, Teddy, Jamie, Sophie!"  
When Jack and Baby Tooth got back to Burgess they went over to the window to Jamie's room and saw Jamie was talking to his stuffed bunny and head him say "Ok, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So here's what gonna happen. If it wasn't a dream and if you are real you have to prove it, like, now. I've believed in you for a long time, ok? Like, my hole life, in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much. Just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all." Jamie then let go of the stuffed bunny and said "I knew it."  
Jack then entered the room and frosted one of the window panes and made an Easter Egg in the frost and then on the panel above it made a picture of a Bunny then using some of his magic made it real and had it hop around the room as Jamie laughed and said happily "He's real" after the bunny hoped around the room for a few seconds it exploded into snow and Jamie said "Snow?" after one of the snowflakes landed on his nose he said "Jack Frost."  
Jack was surprised and asked "Did he just say..."  
Jamie then said "Jack Frost?"  
Jack was surprised that someone after 300 year said his male name in wonder not in some saying and said "He said it again. He said..."  
"Jack Frost!"  
Jamie then turned and looked straight at Jack and said "That's right! But that's me! Jack Frost!"  
After a few seconds of Jack making sure that Jamie could see him and then telling him his real story, except a certain parts, the parts that kids Jamie's age shouldn't know about yet and Jack's father's name and that the Guardians were real by the end Jamie was hugging Jack and said "You will be back to normal soon Harmony I just know it."  
Jack smiles and then heard sleigh bells and winced when he heard crash and saw North and the others and said "Jamie get yourself and your sister dress and meet me outside I have two others to make sure they are ok." Jamie nodded and left the room.  
Jack went to the house next door and entered Teddy room and saw both Sirius, Tonks, and Remus holding a crying Teddy and Scorpius Jack then said to Sirius "Sirius can I hold Scorpius I think I know a way to stop the nightmares because Pitch would not even in the state he's in would cause a nightmare in children their age."  
Sirius and Remus nod and Sirius hands Scorpius to Jack who did something he had never done before he created a Nightmere (1) and said while petting it "Hello little one your job is to protect my son like my Nightmare did for me before my death and make sure that he doesn't accidentally spread his nightmares to other children like tonight. Also He probably will give you a name once he's a little older" The Nightmare nodded and then went into Scorpius' shadow. Jack then said to Sirius as both Scorpius and Teddy woke up from their nightmare "Get dressed and meet me while I get Scorpius ready Pitch is more then likely will attack Teddy, Scorpius, and the two children from next door."  
Sirius nodded and the adults left the room and Hedwig came into the room with a fully dressed Draco with some clothes for Scorpius and said "Did you think I would let you do this alone Harmony I love you in any form your my other half and Scorpius' mother. Just so you know I will not be referring to you as a male, in less I have no choise, it doesn't seem right to me."  
Jack blushed then nodded and told him "Remind me to kiss you once I'm back to being a female."  
Scorpius after hearing what Draco said asked "Mama?!"  
Jack smiled and said as she got Scorpius ready to take outside "Yes little one I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was afraid of someone finding out about you and your Daddy and hurt you." after Jack said this he got the rings off of the necklace around his neck and put them on his finger which cause Draco to smile and after they and the others left the house, with Scorpius in Jack's arms, and met up with the others and meet up with Jamie and Sophie.  
Meanwhile outside North and the others the sled crashed and the reindeer ran off with out the sled and North looked like he was going to fall over and leaned on Tooth who asked "Are you ok North?"  
North told her "Is official. My powers are kuput.  
Tooth then said while letting go of North who fell backwards "Look!"  
As Jack and the Others came and Sirius said smugly to Remus "Remus I told you they where real."  
Remus just sighed and Tonks looked at North and the others in surprise along with Draco and Tooth said "Jack!" she then fell to the ground her wings not able to hold her up anymore.  
Jack ran over to Tooth and helped her up being careful with Scorpius in his arms, and Draco holding Jack's staff and said 'Are you ok."  
North then asked "What are you doing here?"  
Jack looked at him and said "Same as you."  
Jamie, Teddy, and Sophie then came out from behind the adults and North then said "The last lights."  
Jack smiled and said "Don't forget Scorpius here North. Nightsand managed to get him out of Pitch's lair, unfortunately it was at the same time Pitch attacked the tunnels, that's why I was so late earlier I needed to get him somewhere safe."  
When North and Tooth noticed Scorpius and smiled and Jamie, Teddy, Sophie, and along with Scorpius after Jack put him down and Jamie said "Wow. It is you! I mean, it is you!"  
He along with the others walked over to North and Tooth and Jamie then said while turning to Jack "I knew it wasn't a dream!"  
North and Tooth's eyes widen and said "Jack, he sees you."  
Jack bushed then noticed that Bunny wasn't there and asked "Wait but where's Bunny?"  
North then said sadly "Losing Easter, in most of the world, took a toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." North then moved to side and a cute little bunny then hopped onto the railing of the sled.  
Draco knowing what Jack was about to do said "Oh no."  
Jack then ran at Bunny picked him up and begin to hug him and said "I know it's Bunny but I can't help it HE SO ADORABLE!"  
That made everyone sweatdroped and Draco said "She still does that? I mean she did that when she was Harmony but still."  
Bunny then yelled at Jack "PUT ME DOWN!"  
Jack let him go and said "Sorry I can't help it when I see something cute I can't control myself usually."  
Bunny nodded and Jamie came over and started to scratch Bunny behind the ear and said "This is the Easter Bunny."  
Bunny then said "Now someone sees me! Where were you about an hour ago, mate!"  
Jamie then asked as Sophie picked Bunny up and she along with Scorpius and Teddy were petting him What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool. And now he's... Cute."  
Bunny then looked at Jack from Sophie and said annoyed "Did you tell him to say that? That's it!"He then put up his fists and Jack was trying, very hard, not to hug him again then continued, while getting out of Sophie's arms and ran up to jack and kicked his leg "Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"  
Jamie told Bunny "No actually, he told me you were real. Just when I started to think maybe you weren't."  
Bunny then looked at Jack and say "He made you believe? In me?" Jamie nodded and Bunny looked at Jack and smiled and then everyone heard thunder and looked up to see Pitch on cloud of black sand.  
Jack then said to North Sirius Remus, and Draco "Get Scorpius, Teddy, Jamie and Sophie out of here." They nod and Sirius picked up Sophie, Remus picked up Teddy, Draco picked up Scorpius, while North led Jamie away and said "Be careful, Jack!"  
Jack flew up and when Pitch saw Jack he said "Jack Frost. Let's end this, shall, we?" He then attacked and Jack raised his staff and shot Ice at him but Pitch didn't even flinch and said "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore." He then blasted Jack out of the sky  
With the others they were running and Bunny said "This way, This way." He then Turned into a dead-end and said "Oh! Dead end. Other way, other way!"  
They tried to go another way when Jack fell onto a closed dumpster and then fell to the ground and they ran over to Jack and Draco helped Jack up a let Jack lean on him as North said "That was a good try, Jack. "A" for effort."  
Jack then said while holding his side in pain and having trouble breathing, "He's stronger. I can't beat him."  
Draco snorted and said "Harmony your holding back. Use your wand and staff." That made everyone stop  
Jack looked at Draco and said to the shock of the others who didn't know just how powerful Jack was "Draco, You know why I can't go full-out. Last time I did my magic destroyed most of the grounds of Hogwarts just think of what would happen if I add my ice powers."  
Draco nodded then a flash of lightning and Pitch's laugh rang through the area and Pitch then said "All this fuss over a few children and still here fuses to stop believing. Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a lights." as he said the last part he blew up the lightbulbs.  
Bunny then said "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me."  
After Pitch made fin of Bunny size a few Nightmares appeared with Pitch on one of then and said "I can't tell you how Happy it makes me to see you like this. You look horrible.  
After he said this Nightsand appeared in front of Jack and Scorpius' Nightmare jumped from his shadow and stood next to Nightsand and Pitch then laughed then said "So she's the little snitch, but why would the Nightmare that came to me 3 years ago desert me for you, when you... No mater I'll just destroy her and the foul as well."  
Jack growed and said "You will not hurt them." Jack then yelled at both of Nightmares "Get back into Scorpius shadow and Nightsand into mine NOW I will not let you two get hurt. I can still protect them even if I am in pain it's my job."  
To everyone's, even Pitch, surprised the two Nightmares followed Jack's order went into Jack and Scorpius' shadows and Pitch laughed and said "So you saved the little snitch and the new Nightmare so what!" and Shadows came out of the Nightmares.

End Ch. 5

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Here's the next chapter.

Authors Note

(1)Harmony/Jack was Pitch's daughter twice so I thought she would get some of his powers so I gave both her and Scorpius (through Harmony) along with Emily the power to give nightmares and create Nightmares (Lower case, in less in front of a sentence, is a really bad dream. The capital means the creatures)


	7. Ch 6

Sakura the cherry alchemist: does not own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians or any songs that might appear.

Ch. 6 Rise of the Guardians Final

As the shadows got close to the Jamie and the other children Jamie said "Jack I'm scared."  
Jack then got a flashback to how he died the second time and heard Emily say '_Harmony I'm scared_'  
Jack then heard himself say '_I know, I know. But you're gonna be all right._" he then said out loud, "We're gonna have a little fun instead." Jack then did something he had always wanted to do and hit Pitch in the face with a snowball and said as Jamie and the other children laughed "Ha pay up you two I've hit all of the Marauders including Wormtail with snowballs now."(1)  
That made both Sirius and Remus pale and said "Oh come on there's no way you've hit Wormtail."  
Jack laughed and said "Winter of '75 a snowball came out of nowhere and hit Wormtail inside of Hogwarts in the middle of _McGonagall's_ class. That was me. I was really bored and remembered the bet" He then noticed trash can lids and said "Now let's go get your friends." After Jack said this he created an ice and held Jamie while flying the others either created sleds or grabbed a Trashcan lids and followed Jacks tracks.  
After Jack and Jamie got his friends, Jack, and panted and held his side again as the pain from Pitch's attack came back as the adrenaline wore off, stopped the ice and landed carefully as his held onto both Jamie and his side, when he saw Pitch and an army of Nightmares and Pitch said "Do you think a few children can help you? Against this?" he then pointed to all of the Nightmares and black sand coming from everywhere.  
Jack then looked at a watch on his wrist and noticed the time and thought 'come on just a few more minutes it's almost exactly 3 years since my orignal death.' (2) North tried to lift his sword but didn't have enough strength and almost fell over when Sirius and Tooth grabbed either side of him to stop him from falling over and Jamie gasps. Jack then Told Jamie while holding his side and trying to catch his breath "They're just bad dreams, Jamie"  
Bunny then said "And we'll protect you, mate."  
Pitch then asked "Oh you'll protect them? But who well protect you?"  
Jack walked slowly in front of the others holding on his side when Jamie, Sophie, Scorpius, and Teddy walked past the him and the others and said "We will!" and then one by one the other children came and stood in front of the Adults and then Draco then should in front of Jack while puting his hand on Scorpius' shoulder and said "I will not let you hurt Jack or my son again!" Draco then thought while saying Jack 'Harmony' also noticing Jack's pain and cast a healing spell on Jack. Who was no longer in pain  
Pitch just laughed and said "Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?"  
The Nightmares then attacked then Jamie said "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you." After he said this he put his hand out and when the all of Nightmares and Black sand that attacked they hit it turned into Dreamsand.  
Witch in turn gave most the Guardian's their powers back as it went Pitch after he saw this yelled "NO! Get them! Do your jobs!"  
Bunny then got excited and said "Come on! Come on!" He then noticed the Nightmares coming at him and said "Oh, crikey!" He then hopped away from the Nightmares  
North then threw two snow globes to the ground and Yetis and a few elfs came out of the portal.  
Bunny ran from the Nightmares and said "I'm just a bunny!" He then went under a car but one of the Nightmares got his tail and when the Nightmare pulled Bunny out he was back to normal but upside down and Bunny said "G'day, mate." He then pulled out his boomerangs and kicked the Nightmare then threw the boomerang behind his back and it hit the two Nightmares near him and caught them as he landed he then brought out some of his egg golems  
As the others were attacking the nightmares or turning them into Dreamsand Jack attacked Pitch when the others joined Jack Bunny through the chimney and said "Ho Ho Ho!"  
Tooth then flew by and stopped Pitch from attacking Jack who said "Thanks Tooth."  
Mean while two roofs away North came out and was ready to attack when he saw the others and said "Wrong roof."  
After they got Pitch off of the roof and onto the ground Pitch made a scythe and North started to attack him then Bunny after North came close to being hit. Tooth then flew at him as Jack came up behind him and kicked him.  
Mean while with Jamie and the others one of the kids said as he held one of the strands of Dreamsand "Look at this."  
Jamie then said "I've got it! I know what we have to do. Guys, come on." The others followed Him  
Back with the Guardians and Jack, As they corner when North said "It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide." Pitch then smiled and went into the shadows and started to laugh and then appeared behind Jack and was about to hit him when a whip of Dreamsand came out from above the buses went around Pitch's wrist and pulled him towards a huge pillar of Dreamsand that Sandy came out of, who then pulled Pitch to him and waved his finger and then hit Pitch.  
One of the kids said "Sandman" who made a hat out of Dreamsand hat to Jamie and after he knocked out Pitch the others came up to him and Jack and Tooth hugged him and after Bunny said "Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes." Sandy then went into the sky and spread his dreamsand all over the world from there and as different shapes where coming towards Jack, who looked at his watch and noticed he still had time and then hit Jamie with a snowball and smiled as a snowball fight started and North then came over and said "You where right Fun is your center."  
He then tossed him and little russian doll at him and Jack noticed that it looked like him as Harmony and smiled and said when he noticed the hair was fully white and the eyes were ice-blue but said nothing about it and said to North "thank you North."  
North was then was hit from behind by a snowball and turned around and saw the twins and an elf and the twins who pointed at the Elf who pointed at the twins. And North said "You're all on naughty list!" He then made a snowball and yelled at Bunny "Bunny, think fast!" and then through the snowball at him making Bunny fall over as it hit him.  
At that moment Pitch woke up and said "You dare have fun in my presence?..." Just then an alarm went off and Jack smiled and said to North "North you remember what I told you I had a job to do." North nodded and Jack smiled and waved his wand and suddenly everyone heard a piano and after a few seconds as snow started to swirl around Jack as he began to sing in his true voice, to the surprize of everyone who didn't now Jack was really a female, thinking about her and Draco, who recognized to song as A Thousand Miles and smiled, as she sang:  
_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Pitch held his head as he remembering both times he'd been reincarnated as a human and the shadows on him disappear making him faint

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

Somewhere else in the world Mother's day heard a song on the wind and also remembered everything and started to cry thinking of her daughters and husband.  
She heard a voice say _'follow the voice and you will have your family again Lilly Potter."_  
She then left and following the voice

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever_  
_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memory_

_'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

Meanwhile on an Island Mother Nature also heard the song and thought remembering Harmony's singing voice from when she was human and very little, 'Harmony, no it can't be.'  
She also heard a voice say '_Yes Emily it is I hide her after that day and she was too afraid to say anything to you because of who she became.'_  
Emily then asked "Who did she become?"  
MiM then said _'Jack Frost"_  
That made her stop and think of all the times Summer Spirits attacked Jack and got really mad, she then followed Harmony's voice to where the it was coming from.  
_  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass us by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_If I could_  
_Just hold you_  
_Tonight_

As the music stopped so did the snow around Jack leaving only Harmony who looked like a she did before she was diagnosed with cancer in her first life but now with one ice-blue eye and one emerald-green eye and black and white hair and looked the age she should have been if she hadn't died the frist time, 19 almost 20, Harmony then noticed something was missing and called Hedwig and left.  
When she got back she was blushing and said "Sorry about that I had to get something, that I haven't needed for about 303 years."  
She then walked over to Draco and kissed him right on the lips and after a few seconds Bunny coughed and said "If you two love-birds are done there are kids here."  
Harmony and Draco blushed as they broke apart and Harmony said "Bunny it's been 320 years to the day since I have been able to do that. I think I deserve to be able to kiss my husband after that long apart, don't you?"  
That made Bunny and everyone elses besides Jamie's jawdroped and when Pitch woke up and asked "Where's Lily?"  
Harmony then noticed Pitch and asked "You back to normal?" As she asked him this two females one was Mother Earth and the other was Mother's day. And Harmony then said happily and shock as she saw her mother "Emily! MOM?!"  
That caused everyone's jaws drop and Pitch looked up and saw Lily and got up slowly and waked over to her and when he got to her, Lily slapped him and said "You promised me that you would protect Harmony but you got yourself Obiviated, and not once but twice, instead! If it wasn't for Nightsand she would have died earlier then she did! Voldemort tried to kill her from her first year to her sixth year when she was forced to kill him."  
Harmony flinched at the reminder of her sixth year and Nightsand came out of her shadow and Harmony just pet her, looking like she was thousand miles away, as the kids looked in shock as Scorpius' Nightmare came out of his and Scorpius said "Shadow." the newly named Shadow neighed and put his head to Scorpius.  
The Guardians and Lily, after she saw Shadow not seeing Nightsand, looked at Pitch who said "It wasn't me."  
Harmony finally snapped out of it and laughed sadly and said "He was having a nightmare and it spread to the other kid in the room so I had no choise but to make him like Dad made Nightsand for me when I was 1 the first time around for me."  
That made Pitch, Lily and Emily stop and turn and see Harmony and Nightsand and Emily ran and tackled Harmony to the ground and said "Big Sis."  
Witch caused everyone stop and Harmony to blush from underneath Emily and say "Emily your bigger then I remember but then again you were 7 when I died."  
Scorpius then asked "Mama who's this?"  
Harmony then smiled and said " Scorpius, I was given a second life after I died this is my little sister from that life Emily also know as Mother Earth. She's also my older sister ."  
Scorpius then said "Aunt Emily."  
Draco then came over to Harmony and asked "So you were given a new life with a family and childhood after your death?"  
Harmony nodded and put her hand on Draco's face and told him "That life was about 320 years in the past I died saving Emily from falling through thin ice at 17 I never fell out of love with you Draco the song I sang was the one from our first dace at our wedding and I would sing it when I missed you and Scorpius. I never forgot you."  
Pitch and Lily where the next to come over and Lily said while hugging Harmony "Harmony my little baby!"  
Harmony blushed and said with frozen tears coming down her face, "Mom, I missed you so much."  
Pitch then said to Harmony "Harmony I'm so sorry..."  
Harmony smiled and said "It's ok dad you didn't have control the shadows where controlling you. Now I want you 3 to meet my husband Draco and son Scorpius"  
Just then Bunny coughed and said "What's going on here?"  
Harmony blushed and explained that Pitch and Mother's Day were her parents in both of her human lives and then North nodded then asked "Are you ready now, Harmony? To make it official." Harmony nodded after they explaining everything to everyone else a Yeti handed North a book he with the Guardians behind North and everyone else behind Jack, North continued "Then is time you take Oath. Will you Harmony Potter-Malfoy-Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"  
Harmony looked behind her and saw Jamie, his friends, Scorpius, and Teddy smiled and said "I will."  
North then said "Then congratulations, Harmony Potter-Malfoy-Frost, for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian." Then everyone cheered and then North's sleigh came and the kids looked at the sleigh and Bunny turns to North and said "Everyone loves the sleigh."  
North then said to Harmony "Time to go."  
Harmony then said "Your not getting me to go through the portal again North. Hedwig can take mom dad Emily Draco Scorpius and myself to the Pole if she has to."  
North nodded understanding where Harmony was coming from and then Sandy sent up Dreamsand into the air and it created fireworks.  
Bunny handed Sophie an egg and said "Happy Easter, you little ankle-biter. I'm going to miss you."  
Sophie laughed and pet Bunny's nose and said "Bye Bye Bunny."  
Jamie then asked "Your leaving?"  
Harmony smiled and made 2 snowflake necklaces with her magic and handed one of them to Jamie then told him "Anytime you need me just call my name and Hedwig and I will come ok."  
Jamie smiled and placed the necklace around his neck and said "Thank you Harmony." he then hugged her.  
Harmony then said to North "go ahead I'll meet you at the pole." North and the others left and Harmony called Hedwig and said to her family "Ready to go Hedwig can take us."  
The Others nodded and Hedwig flashed them back to the Pole.

End of Ch.6

Sakura the cherry alchemist: Here's the next chapter and the song was A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, I thought it fit with Harmony and Draco

Authors Note

(1) Harmony Sirius and Remus (After they saw her bet The Weasley twins in a snow ball fight without Magic in 4 year (Yes during the tournament)) made a bet, Sirius: a hundred Galleon, Remus: Had to let Harmony to take him cloths shopping, that she could somehow hit all of the with snowballs.  
(2) She died at exactly 11:50


	8. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hi Everyone this is Sakura the Cherry alchemist here, I just wanted to tell everyone that the charger to my computer broke and my computer doesn't charge so I can't update or finish the next chapter for any of stories, but I can tell everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter for The Truth About Jack Frost (Harmony Frost) It is almost finished so once I get a new charger (and maybe a battery) I will update that, but The lost Princess of Asgard and the others will take longer since I was half way throw it or lost the flashdrive with what I had

Thank you for waiting

StCA

P.S I borrow someone else's computer to type this.


End file.
